


We Give and We Give（中文翻译）

by Lwnixndk



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving, Kissing, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Peter gives and gives, Post - Amazing Spider-man 2, slight spoilers for the end of 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2', 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: Peter Parker失去了很多人，但是他仍然和复仇者们一起工作——成为一个超级英雄。打击坏蛋，奉献自己帮助他人是超级英雄的工作。去付出。去奉献。去牺牲。直到他们什么都不剩下。Peter没有意识到他在掏空自己，直到他开始试图帮助Deadpool。如果Peter能帮助Deadpool不再杀人，复仇者们会很开心，其他人也是——所以Spiderman应该做所有他能做到的。不是吗？有时候，“为了大我”的碎片会拥有最忠实的追随者，它会让一群特殊的人将它们重新拼合在一起。





	We Give and We Give（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Give and We Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694702) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



这一切开始于Peter发现Wade在吻他时能赶跑脑袋里的声音的时候。一开始，只是Deadpool变得极其烦人，而Spiderman穿着紧身衣极其难受，前者对后者的迷恋毫不掩饰，不理会被Peter尴尬的尖叫着断然拒绝了多少次。但是后来Wade停下了他近乎粗暴的行为，严肃了长达一分钟，而且不得不承认调戏Spidey能让他失常的脑袋分心。 

.   
精神失常的Deadpool大概是人类已知的最糟糕的生物了，全体复仇者都同意，和Wade相处一天非常艰难已经是一个共识了。一个想法一直在Peter的脑海里盘旋，那就是他能否帮Deadpool集中自我，他应该那么做，但是那意味着需要忍耐和这个嘴贱的雇佣兵在一起所带来的更多尴尬。 

但是这不是一个英雄该做的吗？为了大我牺牲小我？这是Peter过去常常做的，所以他有时会给他逃避着的Deadpool回电话——让男人更常追赶上他。他并不是特别介意的Wade的粗暴，因为他知道Wade本意是好的，而且他非常确定自己是双性恋——而且如果让他选出某人有最赏心悦目的身材，那一定是Deadpool。 

但是那个吻……这倒是让Peter很惊讶，那时候Wade将他按在了墙上，面具推到满是伤疤的鼻子上，露出戏谑的得意笑容。以Deadpool的标准来看，这是个非常无害的表情，而Peter可以说Wade没感觉到他做错了任何事——有点像一只小狗被允许跳上沙发，而现在跳上了床也不觉得有任何问题。Wade不知道这之间的差别。Peter至少有一个星期没有把Wade网到墙上，尽管Deadpool的手（更不用说他那些骇人听闻的暗示）已经乱摸了好一会儿了。 

除此之外，Peter推测Wade只是在追寻头脑中的安静。如果吻Spiderman可以给他带来平静，那他就应该放任他做，不是吗？ 

被手套覆盖的指尖摸到了Peter面具底部的边缘，轻擦他颈部的皮肤，他发出了几声难堪又惊讶的声音，但没有采取任何阻止面具被拉起来的举措。他感觉他有责任抓住Deadpool的手腕阻止面具被完全扯掉。即使这帮助了Wade集中自我——如果只是调戏Peter和让他脸红能转移Deadpool的注意力，那么接吻应该能让那些声音彻底噤声，而且很有可能减少让整个团队都恼火的精神错乱的作乱——但Peter不能为此暴露自己的身份。这种阻止并非必要，他非常确定S.H.I.E.L.D.知道一切，甚至是他最喜欢的颜色，所以他没有必要仍坚持匿名，但是惊慌开始在他的心中冒泡，尽管面具只卷到了他的鼻子。当Wade没有继续推上去的时候荒谬的如释重负感充满了他。“害羞了，Spidey？”男人抑制不住的轻笑，嘴咧的就像得到了一把糖果的小孩。 

Peter迫使自己点了点头，完全掩饰不住脸颊上的潮红。“就算是我的祖母都没有见过这张面具下的样子，”他以能表现的最轻松的姿态开着玩笑。他非常擅长在紧张的氛围里开玩笑。剩下的一部分他仅仅在等着——并不紧张，但是警惕——看Deadpool会做什么，或者想做什么。他面罩上的那只手放下来，按在他身后的墙上，有力的框住了他的肩膀。 

“你的祖母有这么做过吗？”Deadpool放肆的问道，最终向前俯下了身。 

.   
尽管否认过，但是Peter撒谎了，他其实没有接吻的经验。曾经的女朋友Gwen有着高超的吻技，但是在她的学校课表和他的英雄活动时间之间，也没有很多接吻的时间。他们大多数亲密的时间都花在了聊天和亲近对方上，因为在漫长而艰难的一天过去后这不需要花上很多精力。再加上，Gwen已经死了，这个想法让Peter想要退缩，把自我藏起来，永远不出来。当他们嘴唇相触的时候，他感觉到Wade的嘴唇很干燥并且皲裂，带着疤痕的质感是Peter无法用词语描述出来的，但是他仍旧不由自主的想起Gwen接吻时的动作。 

这种苦乐参半的，混合着痛苦的记忆是唯一能够减轻因真的不知道该怎么接吻所带来的极度难堪的东西。在Peter的记忆里，Gwen有着很好的吻技，他只用配合，他希望自己不要太糟糕——他希望和Spiderman的一个不太合格的吻能够对Deadpool集中自我有用，因为这是Peter唯一有资格给出的。在Deadpool的牙齿刮过他的下唇的时候他喘着气，发出了点声音（让他更尴尬了，因为那声音可不怎么有男子气概），但是当Deadpool僵住，好像就要退开的时候，Peter仓促的挽回了这个局面。 

`冷静，Spidey。这对你来说并不算什么糟糕的经历，但是如果你现在放开了Wade⋯⋯’接着他真切的感受到了强烈的内疚，每个人都有可能应付神经质的Wade，于是他强迫自己的手动起来，向上捧住Deadpool的脑袋，把他拉了回来。 

这一定是正确的选择，因为Wade在吻之前曾令人惊讶的犹豫了一下，而现在已经愈发火热了。尽管他有着伤疤遍布的皮肤和令人恼火的性格，他也一定在接吻上有过不少练习，因为他真的非常擅长。尽管Peter很尴尬，难受，试图努力集中，他也不得不承认他也不是特别不喜欢这个经历。真的，唯一让他的心脏在胸腔内痛苦扭曲的是，这不是⋯⋯不是被选择的某人，也不是选择了他的某人。毕竟，Wade只因为Spiderman身上的某种东西能让他从疯狂中分心喜欢他，而Peter放任了他，因为这是正确的选择。现在，Wade正如同某颗能治愈他所有疾病的解药藏在Peter嘴里一般吻着他——就好像Peter的呼吸是杀死Wade脑内怪物的毒气。既然Peter鼓励了他，自己继续重新开始了亲吻，Wade没有任何理由拒绝。 

在那之后的事⋯⋯都有点模糊了。Wade，就像平常一样，当吻一结束退开，个人空间差不多恢复正常后就开始欢呼大叫。Wade整个人都洋溢着喜悦，显然是因为那个吻而狂喜，让Peter好受了一点。当稍稍稳住了呼吸后，Peter小小的反驳了一下，在雇佣兵突然开始担心的时候向他保证那个吻没那么糟糕。Wade没有对Peter的吻技做任何评价，Peter却红了脸，把面罩拽下来挡住，决定不去问他的经验缺乏有多么明显。随着面具拉下，挡住了脸，Peter呼吸轻松了些，当他看到Deadpool是如何放松喜悦的时候感到成功的微颤掠过全身。他的红黑色面具仍然卷在上边，男人的伤疤还是那么明显，有点扭曲了他的脸，但那丝毫无损他笑容的灿烂。 

 

接下来的一天里Deadpool一直保持着吵闹，兴高采烈和讨人厌的沾沾自喜，而Peter坚忍的忍受着，并不甘示弱的讽刺。和Deadpool在一起总不会冷场，就连打击犯罪和干自己的活的时候都不会消停。在一天将尽的时候，Peter仅仅疲惫的挥了挥手，说他要荡回家了，而Deadpool又一次靠近了。Peter停下脚步，等待又一个吻落下，准备好了如何回应。而令人惊奇的是，Wade的面具仍好好的戴着，取而代之的是仅仅把手放在了Peter肩上。 

“谢谢，Spidey，”听到的是温柔的，意料之外严肃的声音，伴随着Deadpool轻轻的，有些犹豫的捏了捏他的肩膀。“为了……我不知道……让我脑子里面的声音闭嘴。”Peter相比看到，更是感知到了在紧身衣之下大大咧咧的笑容。“你要把这个也列入你的蜘蛛能力里！仅用一个吻就能无痛去除烦人的精神声音的能力！” 

“好吧，那句‘谢谢你’比后面的解释好听多了，”Peter说，发出一声惊讶的轻笑。他没有意料到他会感激——只是不是这种直截了当的表述。那么又来了，如果有人会这么率直，那只会是Deadpool。显然在他脑子里面有声音的时候，他会失去大多数人都有的从脑子到嘴的过滤层。“不过，别担心，我很高兴我能帮上忙。无论何时。” 

“无论何时？”面具完全遮挡不住挑起的眉毛，Wade充满性暗示的贴近。 

Peter跳起来，条件反射的将Deadpool的脚黏在了水泥地上。“不是——！我是说……好吧……”他止住了就在嘴边的直截了当的拒绝，尽管这是他本能的回答。和他接吻没那么糟糕——无论他如何看待这件事，他都记得这带来的无与伦比的身体上的快感——但是在Peter看来和一个没有任何与他开始一段关系的想法的人这样做是一个错误的行为。Gwen从前喜欢他（甚至是爱他，如果言语属实的话），并且包容着他作为义警和科学呆子的两个方面。而Wade只喜欢通过调戏一个真正的Spiderman而得到的头脑宁静。 

虽然都是喜欢，但是，这两种喜欢是截然不同的，就像一个人基因突变体与他的本体那样，Peter吞下了这种令人自我怀疑的不确定感，好像他的胃酸真的可以消化这个似的，于是他轻易的处理掉了这种感觉，“认真点，Wade，你能不能起码保持专业素养两分钟？！一个吻就让你变得这么讨厌了。”在这句话脱口而出之后，他强迫自己开玩笑一样的咯咯笑出来，缓和一下气氛，无论如何，他不该伤害Deadpool的感情，毕竟，他又不知道Peter为此感到不舒服。 

 

“我可不是那个说‘任何时候’都可以拥吻的人，甜心，”Wade竖起一根手指提醒道，尽管如此他还是退开了一步。“你不能像这样假设！枪支，爆炸，截肢，瑞士干酪——这才是你可以混在一起的。” 

Peter不知道是该被逗乐，或者担心，还是因这种排列而紧张不安。他发出了一声奇怪的哽咽声，像是轻笑和担忧的咳嗽之间的声音。“呃……我不觉得这是个明智的看法，Wade。” 

“哦，你懂我。” 

~^~ 

从那之后，吻Deadpool成了一件平常的事。有时候，这是一种让Wade闭嘴的好方法。但是更多的时候看起来只是Deadpool欲求不满。Peter不能体会到被脑子里的声音逼疯是什么感受，但是他能理解心魔，他很清楚能不受它困扰是多么幸福，哪怕只有一小会儿。Peter的心魔只有在一场酣畅淋漓的打斗中，射出网又收回来时，或者打到一个恶棍的时候才能消停，因为这是他所擅长的。 

有时候，他只能自己欺骗自己，就像当他告诉自己他很好时，他就能坚持下去似的。他自己决定的生活的方式就是为自己工作。 

大概在他开始通过分散注意力来帮助雇佣兵的一个半星期后，他站在Wade荒废的安全屋里，Wade刚刚复活（意味着Peter得把他一块块血淋淋的残肢拖回公寓，其间雇佣兵还一直说个不停），Peter一辈子都接受不了这个。尽管现在Wade又是完整的一块了，又开始了他屡教不改的玩笑。他说的暗示性话语多的让Peter感觉似乎这辈子都不能停下脸红了，而当他一次“意外地”绊倒在沙发上的时候，他拉着Peter一起倒了下去。他们俩都还穿着超级英雄制服，Wade的已经在被肢解的时候撕裂并沾满了鲜血。雇佣兵突然抬起手拽下了面具，露出布满伤疤的脸。 

Peter已经对他的脸免疫了，尽管这是他第一次看到他的整张脸。当他看到Wade半张面具下的脸的时候，他经常想，在得癌症之前Wade Wilson会不会是一个英俊的男人？然而每次他都不会露出太多真面目，Peter可以看出在凹凸不平的皮肤下强有力的下颌。人们总说美都是肤浅的，而丑都是相同的。如果忽略掉他脑子里的声音的话，Wade只有外面的一层表皮挺难看。Peter胡思乱想着，发现当Wade靠近，以从未有过的耐心将他带进一个吻里的感觉是如此奇怪的……舒服。第一个吻是Deadpool皲裂的嘴唇隔着面罩亲的，玩笑般的啄了一下。让Peter发出了惊讶中带着义愤的声音，Deadpool用手指勾住Peter的面罩，卷起来以便能肌肤相贴。 

有时候，有些像这样的时候，Peter希望Deadpool真的喜欢他。他希望这不仅仅是Peter在帮助Deadpool。而是某种东西的……萌芽。复仇者们曾（以不同程度令人不舒服，下流或者有性暗示的语言）谈论Spiderman和Deadpool之间的合作，主要是因为Deadpool幼稚的幽默感，以及在会议期间，或者一起组队的时候在众目睽睽之下抓紧每分每秒吸引Spidey的注意。Peter打他骂他，但是都是从来没严肃到真的让Deadpool觉得他不只是闹着玩的——因为年长的超级英雄们近来谈论的其他事是Deadpool到了哪个级别。Peter几乎要长舒一口气了，他的努力终于有了见效的迹象，把复仇者们最为头痛的人变成了一个没什么危害的有用的人。 

然而，在他的人生都乱了套的时候他没法为自己自豪，而离他最近的那个可以借他一哭的肩膀属于那个喜欢亲他却又连他真实身份都不知道的嘴贱的雇佣兵。 

Spiderman抓住了坏人。Spiderman在报纸上被指责暴力。 

Peter Parker勤工俭学，给报纸供图赚些现金。Peter Parker为每一个因他而死的人哀悼，并努力每天帮助他人，甚至在生命线更像是根绞索，吊着他命的同时也让他窒息的时候也是如此。 

Spiderman和Peter Parker曾一度分离，通常他们中只有一个过得很糟糕。在他导致他的女朋友被害之后，他又没有足够的勇气挽救他另一个最好的朋友，Harry，让这个病入膏肓的年轻人堕落成魔鬼……在所有的这一切过去后，好像Peter做什么都不对了，无论是面罩之外还是面罩之下。 

也许这段日子比平时更加艰苦——也许Peter被目睹Wade被剁成块，然后不得不坐下来等着断肢在一片狼藉的血泊中重新融为一体这件事吓到了。也许两者都对，Peter努力思考着他一直做得多么不好，救人的本事是多么差，和他一生里能做到事多么的少，譬如亲一下Wade Wilson来让他的脑袋安静一下。他也用别的方法帮助他人，不假思索的在想哭的时候露出一个微笑，告诉受伤的Phil Coulson他能够对付剩下的敌人，尽管他当时断掉的肋骨正需要照料，而他只想缩成一团等待他们愈合。每做出一件好事，他都希望能让自己成为一个更好的英雄…… 

但是像这种时候，他意识到自己并没有那么成功，而他自己却在渐渐崩溃。 

Peter没有意识到Wade把Spiderman的面具从他脸上扯了下来，第一次暴露出了他整张脸。他花了几秒才意识到没有紧身材料箍住的头发垂落下来，他们两个都没有动。震惊的感觉来的很迟缓，给了Peter时间怀疑他到底应该怎么反应：他应该发疯？还是担忧？他应该让Wade保持理智，所以他的反应不能够刺激这个情绪不稳定的雇佣兵太过…… 

“没事，”Wade的声音，带着惊人的坚定的语气，把Peter的注意拉到他身上。他们现在都坦诚相见了，Deadpool脸上的表情显而易见，是出人意料的坚定，让脸上的伤疤看起来更深了，并且更加壮观。当Deadpool突然放下手，冷淡的坐回去，一切过分的亲昵都烟消云散的时候，Peter努力想让脑袋跟上令人迷惑的变化速度。“如果你不想亲就不亲。我对自己的长相有自知之明。”Peter正要张嘴反驳，Wade举起了一只手横在他们之间，打断了他，“别撒谎，Spidey——你那张漂亮的小脸不适合。我现在能看出到你对亲我的兴趣都赶不上伸手按下榨汁机的开关。”Wade的目光极其冰冷，转过来对上Peter震惊的双眼，他低沉的声音里几乎带着恶毒。“没有面罩就不好撒谎了不是吗？” 

“什——？什么——？！不——Wade，我不是——！”Peter结结巴巴的说，坐直了身体竭力思索他怎么这么快就把一切搞砸了。 

“不用狡辩了※，Spidey，虽然它确实挺翘，”（※Stop trying to save your butt）Deadpool打断他，表情冷漠，就像是他的面具把他分成了两个人。他将肌肉发达的双臂环在宽阔的胸前，挪开目光，试图表现得疏远一点，尽管他紧绷的双肩出卖了他有多么沮丧。这个，和对面罩和谎言的指控是真的：Wade也不擅长掩饰自己的情绪。他看起来像是一个不灭活的雇佣兵能够表现出的最受伤的样子了，并且很快以一种近乎发狂的方式开始找起了面罩以藏起那张伤痕累累的脸。“现在我也不怕浪费感情了——我知道每一次我脱下面罩都是一次冒险。我很高兴你有足够的教养不尖叫着逃跑。” 

“Wade，”Peter的声音很轻柔，几乎带着哭腔，也许就是这突然而来的致命一击让Wade回过身来。   
.   
年轻人僵直得坐着，闭着眼睛。他没有再把面具戴上，这已经没有什么意义了，他的头发都乱糟糟的翘着。Wade脑袋里的声音又回来了，他们也不得不承认这幅乱糟糟的样子在Spidey身上也很不错——真的，那张漂亮的小脸在任何状态下都很好看。 

除了……挫败的时候。 

“Wade，”Peter继续用一种疲惫的声音说着。他今天已经打击了四个坏蛋了，每次都眼睁睁的看着无辜的旁观者受伤。还看到了Wade的血肉撒在整个巷子里，对于任何普通人来说都必死无疑。而现在他又让Wade冲他发火了。他不知道如何才能阻止自己崩溃。“我不在乎你的伤疤，这不是我犹豫的原因。” 

“哦？”Wade质问，还没准备给他好脸色。他的面罩又重新戴上了。 

Peter还是没有找回他的，甚至都没离开沙发。尽管他正面对一个愤怒的不可琢磨的Deadpool，Peter的双臂垂下，落在两膝之间，如此他放松手腕，双手就能悬荡下来。他精疲力尽的将头向后仰，自从Gwen死后他一直没能从那种感觉里恢复。实际上，这种这种无力感正随着他做着吃力不讨好的事情与日俱增。“我很抱歉，Wade，我不是有意让你不开心的。”他想要坐起来，献上另一个吻，他知道其他人会希望他让Wade冷静下来的。但是唯一迎接他的是他眼睛里的阴沉，让他不能这么做。Spiderman无精打采的坐在Deadpool的沙发上，红蓝的制服勾勒出他的肋骨随着呼吸起伏的微小弧度。他怀疑如果他更累一点他的呼吸会不会突然停止。 

Wade不傻，他即使因疤痕的问题而愤怒羞辱，他也知道掩盖在Spiderman面具下的男人出了大问题。他犹豫着将一只手搁在一侧消瘦的肩膀上，然而Peter如同梦呓般的说着：“你说过我在你身边的时候，你的脑袋就会安静下来，所以……所以我就留下了。然后，我想，那些亲吻有帮助……所以我那么做了。那种感觉不错！真的。我喜欢亲吻你……我想。”他恍惚的避开Wade的手，脸上升起红晕。“但是最近，每次我帮助别人，都感觉我给出了自己的一部分，但是却得不到任何回报，Wade，”Peter发出了一声小声的呜咽，就像是被困的野兽暴露出最脆弱的部分时的声音，结束了他的话语。当Peter稍稍坐起来了些，双脚收到沙发上，往旁边挪了挪好将疲惫的身体靠在扶手上的时候更像了。他睁开了眼睛，但是像是没有聚焦般看着两膝之间。 

“我应该帮助别人，Wade，但是我肯定做的很糟糕，我感觉现在我每一次   
帮助别人，都变得更加困难，我越来越不想做下去了，”Peter痛苦而无奈的解释。 

然后，年轻人又突然振作起来。他深吸了一口气——他之前这么做了几百次，通过深呼吸来稳固他破碎的信念——挺直了脊柱，坐得更直了。“但是我能做到，”他说，但是显然更多的是为了说服自己。“好了，小蜘蛛发牢骚时间结束了。很抱歉让你碰到了，Wade，我不知道自己怎么了。无视我刚才说的胡话。”他扯起嘴角露出一个微笑——它是不是感觉有点牵强？他试着更加真情实感一点，但是这就像把一直骨折的手塞进一只紧身的手套里（他真的有过这种经历）。 

然而，这肯定起了作用，他肯定做对了，因为Deadpool没再那么危险和冷漠，又一次俯身向前了。Peter松了口气，抬起头准备接受那个向他而来的吻。让他意外的是，Wade只是逼近了他，摩挲着他的头发。当Peter转过头拼命想要捕捉这个出乎意料到让他惊慌的吻的时候，他惊恐的感觉到有力的手指抓住了他的下巴，固定住他的脑袋。他惊呼，“不——Wade！我真的可以和你接吻。如果这能让你的生活变得更好，我很乐意亲吻你——不然我肯定是个最糟糕的人。” 

Peter慌乱的试图用他的蜘蛛力量对抗Deadpool仅仅被强化了的力量，但是Wade显然知道他想做什么，而现在与Spiderman可不是嘴对嘴的关系了。他毫无预兆的用双臂环住Peter，把他拽到怀里紧紧抱住他，桎梏他胡乱挥舞手脚。Peter又继续义愤的挣扎了一会，但是他突然意识到他已经有至少五分钟没听到Wade说话了。这让他突然僵住，因为地球停止转动Wade Wilson也不会停止说话。“Wade……？”他担忧的问，声音因为贴在Deadpool脖子下面而有些沉闷。不知为何觉得这个男人沉默他带着炸弹到处乱跑还要吓人。“你干嘛？” 

一只手上下按揉着Peter的背，一开始很犹豫，接着肯定了一点。当Wade终于开口说话的时候，声音里带着罕有的平静和真诚，“我会想办法把你的那块还给你的，Spidey。我没意识到我拿走了一块，不然我不会缠着你……我不知道……说话。我很擅长说话，你也知道。” 

Peter试图退后看看Deadpool的脸，至少是他的面具，但是Wade的双臂紧的像两条蟒蛇，Wade挪动着位置，直到把Peter挪到他大腿上。Peter没有抗拒，他感到一切争吵都随着一道流窜过他身体的颤抖消逝了。一声尖细的呜咽从他喉咙里发出，代替了语言，他感到Deadpool的骨肉都融入了他的身体。这种感觉比他能想象的还要好上无数倍。 

让拥抱更加美妙的是Deadpool的相当理智的补充，“我不想要你付出任何东西，Spidey。不会是这种情况下。操，你应该告诉我你要崩溃了。我对这还有点体会。” 

这让Peter发出了一声近乎笑着的哼声，他想他的男子汉气概能从此恢复过来。他正坐在Deadpool的大腿上被抱着。一个侵略性的拥抱，他没有任何选择权和事先预警。而且这一切始于他得到一个吻。所以相对于承认Wade的话而言，他更想挽回点颜面，开玩笑的说，“我的吻技肯定很烂。你觉得这像朋友间的吻吗？我确实感觉有点像友情的范围。” 

Deadpool还是令人不安的沉默着，但是随即他把脚搁在了茶几上，抬起膝盖来让这个拥抱更加紧密，不管Peter微弱的抵抗。“别这么说，蛛网头，你的小嘴如同梦幻一般美妙——在我见过你那张漂亮的小脸之前也是这么觉得的，我知道我吻技高超。只是我现在不想亲你，毕竟你不想亲我。” 

Peter的双手抬了起来，紧紧握住Deadpool的肋部，就像害怕身形高大的雇佣兵会最终听了他话后离开他一般。“我不是不想亲你，”Peter决定说出实话来挽回局面——他很确定Wade还盯着他的脸。“只是……”他烦躁的叹了口气，他无法用语言描述出心中郁结的情感。更糟糕的是，他确定眼睛周围炙热的感觉意味着他就要因为这一切的失望而哭了。为了逼回泪水，他把脸埋在Wade的肩窝偷得一点安慰，又一次试着去解释。“只是……我只交往过一个女孩！”‘Gwen。’他把她的名字小心的藏在心里，就像是保护她不再受到任何伤害。 

Wade震惊得猛的一颤。“什么？真的？一个女孩？你可抢手了，Spider，你怎么可能只交过一个女朋友？！” 

“Spidey是个抢手货。但是Peter Parker是个书呆子。我确实只交过一个女朋友。” 

Wade又靠了回去，他的肌肉在Peter蜷曲的身体下放松下来。雇佣兵包裹在红黑色紧身衣下的是大量的肌肉。“哇哦，”他深呼吸，“我长了张像是在磨床上滚过的脸——实际上整个身体都是，但是我都交往过不止一个姑娘！” 

“谢谢你，Wade，”Peter头都不抬的讽刺道。讽刺是他今天自从把Wade拖回公寓自愈之后做的第一件正常的事。“你真会安慰人。主要原因是我比较习惯……确定的关系。我只在确定了关系之后才吻别人。” 

“那我们算什么？”Wade听起来真的很困惑，要不然就是还处在对Peter缺爱人生的震惊中。 

考虑到他已经因为含糊不清的说辞毁了太多东西了，Peter叹了口气，放开了Wade，把双臂抱胸护在身前，贴着雇佣兵的胸膛轻声说：“我的作用只是赶走你脑袋里的声音。你对我又没兴趣。” 

“如果我是呢？”Wade的声音里仍带着一些难以辨认的轻快，让他到目前为止听起来更像好奇而不是被冒犯。Peter把这视作他的胜利；他本来只希望至少能够不用面对一个愤怒的失去理智的灾难一般的Deadpool。想到复仇者们要是知道了他如此高效率的‘摧毁’了他们的超级雇佣兵会怎么样，他打了个冷战。“快点，Petey，我问你问题呢，一问一答，公平公正。” 

“好吧，我回答，但是别叫我Petey，”Peter做出一个投降的手势屈服了，这时候如果他能够弥补，Deadpool想干嘛他都得由着他。过了一会儿他意识到他刚刚又把自己给出去了一部分；这让他又把膝盖蜷紧了点，好像这样就能抵抗痛苦。他感到内部已经被挖空了，每一次他多给出一部分都像是把重要的器官撕开了一样，但是不知道自己能不能停下。“如果你真的对我有兴趣——显然你没有，除非你喜欢只有裹着红蓝色紧身衣的时候看起来性感一点的皮包骨书呆子——那我很愿意接吻或者别的什么，因为……怎么说呢，你的身材……”Peter再找不出来一个有Wade这么好身材的人，如果之前他还是直的的话他很确信现在自己弯了。“而且你的吻技很好，所以说我根本不会※接吻也没关系。”（※not worth a plug nickle：plugged nickle是中心的镍金属被挖空，然后被充填上其它廉价材料的伪造的五分硬币。形容一文不值） 

Peter确信Wade会发表长篇大论来评论五分硬币的典故有多么过时，或者至少说些带有性暗示的话，但是大个子的男人没有上钩。相反，他动了动，让自己向后靠，仍屈膝将脚搁在茶几上，被一片快餐包装包围。他看起来对于自己成了Peter的个人床铺非常满意，并且经受了年轻人又一次无力的逃脱尝试。“所以你觉得你是个糟糕的接吻对象？”他终于开口说。 

“我从没练习过，”Peter的脸尴尬的红了起来。“我不知道该怎么做。”这也适用于除接吻外的其他一些方面。他将环住自己的手臂收紧了些，努力维持自己拼凑在一起，不让最后的几块也离开自己。 

Deadpool的手抚摸着他的背，同时另一只手握着他的肋部。一阵暖意从尾椎直升到颈脖。“并且你认为我那么忘情的抓着你屁股亲你只因为能够赶走那些声音？” 

Peter什么也没说。他身体里的某个部位开始疼痛起来，他放弃了探究究竟是哪儿——他身体里的每一个部分都在发疼。所以在一片伤痕之上再捅上一刀也难以区分。他的心里一团乱遭，简单明了，而突然他除了让Deadpool闭嘴然后享受这个意外的拥抱和无拘无束的抚摸之外什么都不想做了。“Wade，我们能不谈这个了吗？我今天已经看你死过一次了，我已经眼睁睁的看过许多我在乎的人死去了，包括你，至少，回来。” 

“我再问最后一个问题，Spidey，我保证，”Deadpool信誓旦旦的说，拍了拍他肩胛骨之间的地方，然后将双臂环在Peter的腰上。这是种很舒服的感觉，沉甸甸的重量，有一瞬间Peter沉浸在了身下Wade肌肉发达的胸膛平稳的起伏里。Wade的声音细微的放低了一点，缓慢而坚定的吐出他的最后一个问题，“如果……你让那些声音闭嘴的原因是……是我真的，真的喜欢你呢？” 

Peter僵住了，怀疑起精神失常是不是有传染性。他一只手撑着Wade半边胸肌直起了身，直到能够面对那张红黑的面罩。“你什么……？”他的舌头不听使唤了；他没想问。他清了清嗓子打断那个问题。“你那话是什么意思？” 

即使隔着面罩，也能很清晰的看出来，Deadpool正对他咧着嘴笑。“我是认真的，Spidey，你知道吗？我觉得你是榴弹发射器发明以来最棒的东西！你在旁边的时候我能不听脑子里的声音因为我唯一能想到的事是：哇哦，我要睡他。” 

Peter感觉自己的脸红到了耳朵根，尤其是处在跨坐在雇佣兵身上的姿势，能够让他清晰的感觉到他的腹肌在他大腿之下收缩。说实话，紧身衣完全不能掩饰一个人的身体，但是Peter感觉到的不仅是赤裸。他感到自己如此脆弱、渺小，并且如此惊喜，以至于他怀疑这是不是他的幻想。“所以……你喜欢我？真的喜欢，还是觉得我很可爱杀了可惜的那种喜欢？” 

“都有。如果我们在这儿做一些大家都知道的工作，我也保证不会杀了你，因为你真的超好玩。但是另外一个方面也是。你能别这么看着我了吗？让我心里发毛——而且这话出自一个跟自己说话和与武器拥抱的人。” 

表面上无视了他的话，Peter默默挪了挪重心空出一只手，勾住Deadpool面罩的边缘。雇佣兵动了动，抬起手警告的抓住了Peter的大腿，但是没有抵抗，由着那块布料从他的脖子处拉起，到鼻子，最后完全褪下，露出一张伤疤遍布的脸，和一双谨慎的眼睛。Peter带着一种近乎敬畏，而非厌恶的情感看着。在Wade重新开口破坏掉此刻难得的氛围之前，Peter伏下身，嘴唇印在Wade的上。 

在这样一个一触既碎的时刻，没有任何意外发生，Deadpool显然很努力的在控制住自己。他很想动动手，但最终只是握紧了Peter的腿，隔着制服按揉着，让Peter完全的主导这个吻。 

那是一个犹豫的，羞怯而短暂的吻，但是当Peter退开后，他的眼睛看起来恢复了些神采。“我只是……”他有点喘不上气的说着，一只手紧张的抓了抓头发，这时才意识到他还拿着Deadpool的面罩。他把面罩还给了他。“我只是想看看……这样会不会好一点……现在我不是在吻我觉得不在乎我的人了。”他的嘴角缓缓的扬了起来，露出一个羞涩的笑容，他的眉毛甚至都微微抬了起来，展现出一副洋溢着希望的表情——就像是希望这个微笑能够起作用，不会影响他想要表现得可爱一点的努力。“这种感觉真的很棒。” 

在一瞬间震惊过后，Deadpool扬起一个笑，嘴角几乎咧到了耳根。“哦，你真可爱，Petey！但是我没想到你在比较这些吻的区别，你该提前告诉我，我会表现得更好一点。”他色眯眯的眨了眨眼，这次让Peter大笑起来。他笑着，在Deadpool做出一个恶心的索吻的表情的时候翻了个白眼，最终还是拗不过他，给了他又一个吻。尽管有Wade的承诺或者说威胁，这个吻仍然纯洁而仔细，就像是第一次约会时犹豫不决的初次尝试，接着Wade又一次将小个子的男孩摁进怀里。Peter急促的喘息一部分由于Wade的怀抱，另一部分则由于精疲力竭的解脱。他感觉像是几个月没有睡过觉了，自Gwen死后整个世界的噩梦都压得他睡不着觉。而此刻，此刻属实随着Wade的周身的温暖渗透进他的体内，环在他身上的手臂并没有让他感到压迫——它们让他感到安全，和被保护。 

“别再把你自己给出去了，Petey。在我多还你一些之前都不要，”Wade轻声在他发间说着，沉浸在他们此刻的安逸。


End file.
